


Monster

by KittyBandit



Series: Dark Lucky - Noah!Lavi Series [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Rings, Drama, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Noah!Lavi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Lavi had never been one for self-loathing. He’d done things in his past that had been questionable, certainly, but nothing earth-shattering. Nothing an apology and the will to make amends couldn’t fix. Nothing that kept him up at night and made him wonder if he was a decent human being.Nothing that made him wonder if he was still human.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfAndTheRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfAndTheRabbit/gifts).



> This is for kashyurio! I hope you enjoy this. :3c

Lavi had never been one for self-loathing. He’d done things in his past that had been questionable, certainly, but nothing earth-shattering. Nothing an apology and the will to make amends couldn't fix. Nothing that kept him up at night and made him wonder if he was a decent human being.

Nothing that made him wonder if he was still _human_.

After the Noah of Wrath’s memories awoke in Lavi, his perception of reality and his own morality were in a state of constant flux. He would lose time—days, sometimes weeks—and wake up in an unfamiliar place, head pounding and blood on his hands. Disoriented, he’d return to the Campbell Mansion, sick with the knowledge that he did something horrible, _unforgivable_ , but had no memory of it.

He often wondered whether it was worse to know what he’d done, or to live in ignorance. Either way, it didn’t matter. He was Noah now, living outside of human society, no longer in contact with the people he’d once called friends. That old life had been shed, and he’d been reborn—a monster. Those people he had once called friends were now enemies of his new family, _his enemies_ , and the only way this war would end was with more bloodshed.

Still, thoughts of his past life haunted him. Thoughts of _Lavi_. He hated it, the bitter longing that burned deep in his chest, acrid and hot. He couldn’t forget, couldn’t scrub the memories from his mind. He cursed his still perfect memory and how it taunted him with the reminder of what he’d lost, what he could never have again, and how far he’d fallen into the Devil’s hands.

Luckily, some demons were more bearable than others. As constant as the pain of loss had been, Lavi had one reprieve—one pleasure that numbed the burning in his chest and soothed the cacophony of regret and sorrow etched into his brain…

 

The air felt heavy on Lavi’s already flushed skin, the humid summer night leaving him sticky and hot. Even with the windows wide open, no breeze blew in to cool the mansion from the midday heat that still lingered within the opulent walls. He had wanted to spend the night in the tub, neck deep in cool water, until the heat abated—but Tyki had other plans.

Lavi panted, breath hot between them as he struggled to keep his composure. “ _Aa—Aahhh_ , Tyki…” A moan rattled his throat, his back arched against Tyki’s rough touch.

Licking his lips, Tyki grinned as he stretched the redhead with his fingers, working into him and spreading the oil he’d stolen from the kitchen to ease him open. He watched as his fingers sank knuckle-deep into him, glancing at Lavi’s hard cock as it bounced against his stomach. “We barely started and you’re already this close. Have I been neglecting you, Red?”

Tyki’s fingers delved deeper, and Lavi couldn’t hold back another lustful groan. His good eye rolled back as he gripped the sheets and tried to salvage what was left of his dignity. It’d been two weeks since they’d had time to fool around—Tyki being too busy with whatever mission the Earl had sent him on, and Lavi working on his own projects that Wisely and Road were helping him with. They still didn’t trust him with a solo mission, but he’d gained enough favor to wander the mansion of his own accord.

But he didn’t want to think about _that_. The entire point of fucking Tyki was to forget about the Noah, the War, and the little demons eating at his insides every waking hour of the day.

“Yes,” Lavi mumbled when he finally could work his tongue again. “It’s been too long.”

Tyki’s eyes softened at the admission, and he rubbed against Lavi’s prostate gentler than before. “Mmm… I’ll make sure you’re satiated, then. Only a terrible lover would leave his partner wanting.”

Lavi gasped as Tyki pulled his fingers free and crawled across the bed to the nightstand next to it. He caught his breath as Tyki rummaged through the drawer, barely registering the fumbling and mumbled curses as Tyki searched. Staring up at the ceiling, he waited, and when Tyki returned, he slipped between Lavi’s legs with all the grace of a cat.

“I found something to open you up good for me.”

Looking up, Lavi saw what Tyki had referred to—an anal plug. The little chunk of rubber was black, opaque, and bigger than Lavi expected. The edges were rounded, narrowing in a dull point to make insertion easier, and the end was flared to keep the toy from…getting lost. Lavi’s heart jumped in his chest, thudding harder as he watched Tyki smooth oil over it.

“What do you think, Red?” Tyki asked, oil dribbling down his knuckles as he twirled the toy between his fingers. “Can you handle it?”

With his erection still burning against his stomach, Lavi nodded frantically, too desperate to get something inside him to care what it was. “Yes— _Yes, please_ _…_ ”

Grinning, Tyki wasted no time in pressing the blunt edge to Lavi’s hole. The redhead exhaled as he felt the pressure, then moaned as Tyki pushed it all the way in. It was wider than Tyki’s dick, but only slightly, and the end pressed pleasantly against his prostate as he squirmed on the bedding. Tyki played with the rim, tugging it lightly and testing how well it fit inside his lover. Lavi groaned with each adjustment.

Satisfied with Lavi’s sensitivity, Tyki crawled back up the bed and lay down next to Lavi. They’d both shed their clothing long ago, and Lavi felt the heat radiating off Tyki’s skin as he pressed in close. “I played with you, Red. Now it’s time to return the favor.”

Lavi groaned, closing his eye as he tried to pull his wits together. Tyki had worked him open for nearly twenty minutes, taking his time. His balls were heavy and tight, ready to cum at the mere brush of breath against his prick, but he knew Tyki would draw this out as long as he could.

He crawled over Tyki’s hips, stealing a kiss as their bodies rubbed together. Tyki’s cock pressed hard into his stomach, reminding him that he had other things to attend to. As their lips parted, Tyki pressed something into Lavi’s hand.

“Put this on me, would you?”

“Mm.” Lavi slid down Tyki’s body, settling between his legs before he looked at the item in his palm. It was a flexible ring, made of similar material as the plug currently lodged deep in his ass. Lavi stretched the ring with his fingers, looking back down at Tyki with realization in his eye. He slipped the ring around Tyki’s cock until it hit the base, letting out a little moan as the cockring settled into place.

Tyki wasn’t planning on letting this meeting end any time soon.

Bending down, Lavi relaxed his jaw. He took a tentative lick at the head of Tyki’s dick, salty precum already smeared over the tip. Growing bolder, he ran his tongue along the underside, feeling the pulse of blood just under the stiff skin. Heat dropped low in Lavi’s belly, hunger growing inside him with each little flick of his tongue. He spread his lips over Tyki, taking him in with a devilish groan. He felt the press of the tip against the back of his throat, just short of cutting off his air, and Tyki’s hips canted up into Lavi’s face with a strained need.

“Mmm—yes, Red. Your mouth is fucking perfect,” Tyki praised, head thrown back as his dark, curly hair spilled across the pillows. He didn’t wait for Lavi to move—instead thrusting up into his mouth with shallow pumps of his hips. Lavi let him fuck his mouth, moaning as the heady scent of Tyki’s sex filled his nose and mouth.

As Tyki worked his hips, Lavi’s own hips jerked as well, his cock hungry for attention and getting nothing in return. His length hung heavy between his legs, and every time he moved, the plug shifted in his ass, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Fuck, he was so close to cumming against the sheets—he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

He ran his tongue along Tyki’s cock as he pushed down, sucking him in deeper than before and holding his breath as his throat constricted around the stiff flesh. Tyki moaned, and Lavi’s stomach flipped at the sound. He worked his mouth faster, his head bobbing in time with Tyki’s rough thrusts, choking on his cock with each pass. He fought to catch his breath, chest aching the longer he held it, his body trembling with tension and bone-deep need. Hearing the catch in Tyki’s voice, stilted gasps and stuttered moans, he moved faster, hoping to drag a quick orgasm from his lover. But before he could taste that splash of viscous cum on his tongue, Lavi’s own completion struck him. He pulled back to keep from accidentally biting his lover, choking on a gasp as he came untouched onto the bed sheets. Lavi shook as he struggled to keep himself upright.

With a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead, Tyki sat up and took a few deep breaths to calm his heated blood. His cock was still hard and red, the cockring doing its job and keeping him from losing himself too quickly. “Look at the mess you made.”

The words drew a pitiful groan from Lavi’s throat as he crawled back into position to resume sucking Tyki’s dick. But before his lips could make purchase, Tyki grabbed his chin and tilted his face up. Lavi stared at him, lips red and swollen from having his mouth fucked, precum and drool clinging to the corners.

“I changed my mind,” Tyki said, his thumb caressing Lavi’s lips as he watched him with unblinking golden eyes. “Ride me until you cum again.”

Lavi shivered at the command, his body pliant and ready to please. He crawled back on top of Tyki, gently pushing him back against the sheets as he sat on his hips. The pressure reminded him of the plug still in his ass, keeping him stretched and ready for Tyki to play with. His gaze never left Tyki’s as he reached behind himself and pulled the plug out, a pitiful, horny gasp spilling from his lips. He dropped it on the bed next to them, uncaring where it landed, and grabbed Tyki’s cock. Lining himself up with the thick length, he sat on it, bottoming out in one quick thrust.

“ _Ah, fuck_ ,” he groaned, his cock already twitching as he bit his lip to keep any more profanity from escaping. The plug might have been slightly wider than Tyki’s dick, but it wasn’t nearly as long. The thickness drove deep into him, pressed up against his prostate and filling him up until his hips ached and his stomach tightened.

“That’s the plan,” Tyki teased, his, hands resting against Lavi’s hips. He pressed his thumbs against the jut of his hipbones, rocking himself up into the redhead and grinning as the subtle movement yanked another whine from his throat. “Now, make yourself cum again, Red. I want to see you painted white.”

With trembling limbs, Lavi did as commanded. Planting his hands on either side of Tyki’s shoulders, he steadied himself before rocking his hips. The friction drew breathy moans from his throat as he worked up and down, filling himself with Tyki’s cock over and and over again. He’d already cum once, and every inch of his skin was hot and oversensitive. He didn’t know if he could cum again so soon.

Tyki grabbed his hips tighter, nails digging crescent-shaped marks into Lavi’s skin as he pumped up to meet his shallow thrusts. Lavi couldn’t keep the mewls and moans from rumbling in his chest and spilling off his tongue with each lazy thrust of Tyki’s hips. He didn’t know how Tyki could handle it—slowly building him up for a second orgasm while keeping his own pleasure in check. Lavi couldn’t manage it, couldn’t keep himself from succumbing to his own desires long enough to think straight, let alone properly tease his partner.

And, _God_ , his cock was already hard again.

Tyki noticed it a moment after Lavi had, and slipped a hand between their bodies to fondle him as they continued their slow fucking. “Good, Red. Keep going.”

Lavi caught the tremor in Tyki’s voice as he spoke, and he smiled knowing that the Noah of Pleasure was not as unshakable as he’d imagined. Still, Tyki kept his cool demeanor while Lavi fucked himself raw on his cock like a bitch in heat. He knew he’d hate himself for it tomorrow—he always did when he gave in and buried himself between Tyki’s legs. But the shame was better than the guilt, and there were far more unsavory ways to clear his conscience than a roll in the hay with his former enemy.

A rough thrust of Tyki’s hips jolted Lavi out of his rambling thoughts, and he cried out as his back arched into the sensation. Tyki grinned, forcing Lavi upright to ride his cock harder. He jerked his hips up, cutting off Lavi’s whines with each thrust. Biting his lip, Lavi panted as he watched Tyki under him—dark skin sweaty and flushed. He swallowed, throat dry and tight as their gazes locked. He felt the push and pull of Tyki’s cock inside him, dragging against his sensitive flesh while his dick bounced against his stomach, hard and wanting.

Lips trembling, he took a breath to speak. “Tyki, _please_ …”

“Please? Please _what_ , Red?” Tyki asked, fucking up into with another rough thrust that had Lavi clenching his jaw and curling his toes.

He felt split open, his stomach a roiling sea of boiling desire. It wasn’t enough, and yet it was too much at the same time. He ached, body tender and weak, but he needed _more_.

“Please let me cum,” Lavi mumbled back, out of breath and shivering with every pump of Tyki’s hips. “ _Please_.”

His begging sparked something behind Tyki’s eyes, dark and hungry. The shift happened so fast that Lavi barely had time to register as Tyki flipped their positions, pinning him to the mattress. Lavi moaned, Tyki’s cock jostling in his ass as they shifted. His legs spread wider as Tyki bared down, fucking into him harder than before.

Lavi’s body rocked with each thrust, muscles stiff and tense from the excitement rushing through his veins. He grabbed his dick and pumped himself in time with Tyki’s frantic thrusts. “ _Aaah! More, please—_ ” He cut himself off with another libidinous groan, fingers tightening around himself as he chased that second orgasm. His stomach already churned with that familiar heat, hungry and desperate to break the seal once more.

Tyki chuckled, a tired grin quirked on his lips. “C’mon, Red. Don’t hold out on me now.” He pushed Lavi’s hips forward and threw one of his legs over his shoulder, deepening the stretch. Each thrust now hit Lavi’s prostate head on, and and the shock of it went all the way up his spine.

Gibberish poured from Lavi’s lips as he whined and moaned against Tyki’s unrelenting thrusts, his own hips struggling to meet his rhythm. He worked his cock faster, fingers slick over stiff flesh as he felt that band in his stomach tighten, tighten—and finally snap.

He came with a groan, cum splashing across his hand, stomach, and chest as Tyki continued to fuck him senseless. Writhing under Tyki’s continued thrusts, Lavi nearly bit through his lower lip trying to keep himself quiet. He’d been teased to the edge and back again, sore and rubbed raw from the friction.

But then, Lavi felt it—the hitch in Tyki’s hips, the catch of breath in his throat, the tremble of his body against his, then the rush of wet, wet heat. Tyki came into him with a moan, head bowed and pressed against Lavi’s shoulder as he milked himself dry. When it was over, he let out a heavy breath and sat between Lavi’s legs. He brushed back the hair sticking to his face, grinning down at Lavi. Reaching out, he ran his hand through the mess of cum on his stomach, then slid his fingers down to the redhead’s abused hole to play with his own cum leaking from Lavi’s ass.

“You look pretty covered in white,” he said, licking his fingers clean before crawling up to steal a kiss.

Lavi exhaled through his nose as Tyki’s lips engulfed his own. He was too sore and tired to move, but he kissed Tyki back with the last of his energy. He tasted the cum on Tyki’s tongue, a sick mix of himself and Tyki’s essence smearing across his tastebuds. When they parted, Tyki rolled to the side and pulled off the cockring, tossing it to the end of bed.

Closing his eye, Lavi tried to sit up, his body protesting each movement. “I should go clean up,” he mumbled, wincing as he moved his hips a touch too fast.

“What’s the rush?” Tyki asked, grabbing Lavi’s arm and pulling him back against the mattress.

Lavi sighed, giving in and letting himself melt back into the sheets once more. “I’m covered in cum. I should wash it off.”

“I worked hard to get you that dirty,” Tyki added, running his fingers through the mess on Lavi’s belly again. “At least let me admire it.”

Lavi shook his head, but didn’t make another attempt to move. He didn’t like the strange flutter in his stomach as Tyki touched him, or the lingering calm that settled over his chest. It felt too out of place for what they’d just done. “Fine, but just for a moment.”

“Relax.” Tyki moved closer, pulling Lavi’s sticky body against his, uncaring of the mess between them. “It’s not like you have anywhere to be.”

Lavi wanted to protest and pull away, but his body hurt too much to struggle. It was easier to lay there and let Tyki hold him, easier to close his eye and relax in the filth they’d made together. Easier to pretend this was a real relationship, and not some farce that he used to clear his head of guilty thoughts.

Easier to tell himself he hadn’t already turned into the monster he had once feared.


End file.
